Galletitas
by Brisa Levantina
Summary: Itachi Uchiha era una persona malévola y despiadada. Sasuke tardó años en comprender el alcance de dichas palabras, pero para cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Todo empezó cuando tenía cinco años; era un día normal, al menos hasta que Itachi trajo hasta él a una niñita de pelo rosa y vivaces ojos verdes. [AU. Relleno de fluff]
_Dedicado a tatutu y Terpsicore de Geminis._

* * *

Itachi Uchiha es una persona malvada. No, en serio - Sasuke necesitó años para comprender el alcance de sus malignas maquinaciones. Y una vez confrontó a su hermano mayor con la verdad, éste se limitó a regalarle una media sonrisa y un toquecito en la frente, como si nada.

Todo empezó en un día de verano como otro cualquiera. Los pájaros cantaban, los árboles se mecían en la brisa y el calor continental, tórrido, le había dado una idea a Itachi. Por fin tenía tiempo libre, tras una misión de dos semanas en Suna, y decidió aprovecharlo. Ir al río parecía una buena idea, pero para Sasuke, fue el principio del final.

Sasuke estaba literalmente brincando a su alrededor, con todo el entusiasmo de un futuro ninja de cinco años. Itachi estaba en medio de una lucha mental, tratando de contener una sonrisa y mantener una cara estoica. Era muy, muy difícil.

Habían estado pescando y chapoteando en el agua, como si no tuvieran preocupación alguna en el mundo. Sasuke, desde luego, no la tenía. Había echado de menos a su hermano mayor, y aún entonces, prácticamente no le quitaba los ojos de encima al susodicho.

La segunda idea que el mayor de los Uchiha tuvo, completamente endiablada y falta de simpatía por su hermanito, vino cuando detectó una ligera marca de chakra aproximándose a ellos. Estaba un poco paranoico, cierto, pero se relajó al detectar que era diminuta. Debía pertenecer a un niño civil, como mucho.

La figura se detuvo a la linde de una arboleda cercana, e Itachi confirmó que quienquiera que fuese estaba tratando de esconderse tras un árbol. Con cierta curiosidad, giró la cabeza del todo (aunque había estado observando discretamente) y dirigió la mirada hacia el escondite.

Retazos de un vestido azul celeste, con flores blancas estampadas, sobresalían por los lados de la silueta del árbol. Incluso podía ver algunos mechones de pelo de un color rosa brillante, meciéndose en la brisa. Un par de ojos de color verde brillante le devolvieron la mirada, y entonces, la diminuta criatura respingó y se escondió, sabiéndose detectada.

Debía de ser una niñita de la edad de Sasuke. Tan joven, y su hermanito ya estaba llamando la atención del sexo opuesto. Itachi supo en ese momento que, cuando Sasuke llegara a la adolescencia, se iba a divertir de lo lindo observándolo.

Intrigado, se disculpó ante Sasuke con la excusa de "haberse olvidado de traer helados." Entretenido en el agua y animado ante esta "sorpresa", Sasuke no pensó que era muy raro que a Itachi se le olvidara nada en absoluto.

Sakura observó cómo el hermano mayor de Sasuke desaparecía en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Sus manos se tensaron en torno a la bolsa que cargaba, pero tras varios segundos, decidió que era seguro volver a asomarse.

—¿No te parece de mala educación espiar?

Una mano cubrió su boca, ahogando el gritito que se le escapó. Sakura se dio la vuelta muy, muy despacio, encontrándose cara a cara con el hermano de Sasuke. Su nombre era… ¿Itachi? Algo así.

Defensiva y sonrojada, su espalda se apretó contra el árbol que estaba usando como cubierta. Sus manos intentaron ocultar la bolsa por instinto, pero a Itachi no se le escapaba nada. Incapaz de hablar y muriéndose de vergüenza, Sakura bajó la mirada y apretó los labios.

Itachi contuvo algo parecido a un suspiro. Esta niña era _adorable_. Era cierto que dedicaba la mayor parte de sus atenciones a Sasuke (y en parte porque a este le daría un ataque de celos de otro modo), pero algo en su corazón se estremecía al ver esos ojos llenos de inocencia y curiosidad en un niño.

Era algo que protegería con su vida si fuera necesario, y no quedaba limitado a Sasuke o Sakura. Nadie lo había protegido a él, y el mundo era un lugar cruel. Itachi sabía, con toda certeza, que esta era una de sus debilidades.

—Yo… quería darle esto a Sasuke-kun —musitó la niñita, alzando la bolsa en sus manos—. Las he hecho yo.

Itachi se limitó a dar un vistazo al interior de la bolsa. Galletitas.

La niña había hecho _galletitas para Sasuke_. Kami, su corazón no iba a ser capaz de soportar esto. Su expresión no lo reflejaba, pero cosas tan tiernas no deberían estar permitidas en este mundo.

" _Esta es diferente a mis fans,_ " se dijo a sí mismo, mirándola por segunda vez. Sakura tragó saliva y se estremeció un poquito. " _Le gusta, pero lo que quiere es hacerle feliz, aunque todavía no lo sabe._ " Las chicas que lo perseguían a él sólo querían un trofeo. Ninguna de ellas le había hecho galletas, nunca.

Aunque, la verdad, Itachi habría preferido dango. Deberían de mirar a esta niña y aprender de ella, y quizá empezaría a considerar el prestarles atención. Quizá tenía un punto débil para los dulces, pero si de él dependía, se llevaría el secreto a la tumba.

—...Les has puesto tomate rallado —observó, impasible. Galletitas saladas rellenas de tomate. Un poco quemadas, cierto, y con formas que no eran profesionales en absoluto. Aún así, el olor le dio hambre.

—Creía que a Sasuke-kun le gustaba —se defendió ella, y por un momento pareció entrar en pánico ante la posibilidad de haberse equivocado.

—No es incorrecto —replicó Itachi—. Pero la mejor manera de saberlo es preguntarle.

La primera vez que Sasuke Uchiha _vio_ de verdad a Sakura Haruno (y habló con ella, y jugó con ella en el río), fue cuando ella se le acercó, mientras se escondía detrás de Itachi, y puso una bolsa de galletas bajo su nariz.

La primera cosa que ella le dijo fue:

—¿...C-cuál es tu comida favorita?

Sasuke parpadeó, confuso; luego miró a Itachi, que sujetaba tres helados con maestría en una sola mano. Y éste le dio esa misma media sonrisa llena de promesas malvadas, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

Sasuke no lo supo en aquel entonces, pero ese había sido el principio del final. Ya estaba perdido, aunque no lo supo hasta el día en que una tímida Sakura le ofreció más galletitas de tomate y le preguntó, con la cara de un color tan vivo como dicha fruta, si quería salir con ella.


End file.
